The need arises in different areas of technology, such as in natural sciences or medical engineering, to record one or more properties of fluid media. In principle, these can be any physical and/or chemical properties of the fluid media, thus of the gases and/or liquids, such as temperature, pressure, flow properties or the like. Recording a pressure of the fluid medium is an important example that the present invention is not limited to, however. Pressure sensors are known, for example, from Konrad Reif (publisher): Sensoren im Kraftfahrzeug (“Sensors in the Motor Vehicle”), 1st edition, 2010, pp. 134-136.
Another pressure sensor is known from the German Published Patent Application No. 10 2010 001 963. The pressure sensor has a sensor housing having a pressure sensor module and a pressure connection having a pressure channel. A throttle element is installed in the area of an opening of the pressure channel. The throttle element is pot-shaped and has an opening at the base thereof.
In spite of the improvements brought about by these sensors, there is still a potential to optimize known sensors. Thus, in the case of the last described pressure sensor, the throttle element must be additionally secured by four laser weld points in the pressure connection to prevent it from falling out accidentally during sensor operation. This significantly increases the manufacturing costs of such sensors.